Whiskey Lullaby
by iad966
Summary: Just a short songfic. Any revies welcomed


_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette_

_She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

_Until the night_

_1st Chorus_

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away her memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_With a note that said I'll love her till I die_

_And when we buried him beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_(Sing lullaby)_

(Jack's POV)

I can't believe we are all back again. This time, there are more people from our little group in attendance, grieving, unlike when Jen passed. That was too short of notice, it just happened. We were here for the wedding, and then we found out about her, and the four of us, we were just trying to squeeze as much time out with her as we could. We didn't want to call everyone else to come back. We should of though. Andie yelled at me for at least an hour when I called her to say that Jen had passed. She asked when the funeral was, I told her. She said there was no way she could get back by then. She asked when it happened, and I told her. She then yelled at me for another hour for not calling her when she first collapsed. This time, the first call I made was to her. She called Drue, they have been hanging out occasionally. He was in England, actually making something of himself. They are both here. Doug called Gretchen so she could come back for this as well. Joey was somehow able to call Audrey. Besides his family, she was probably hit the hardest by his...moment of weakness.

_The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

_Until the night_

(Jack's POV)

When they tell you about life, they never tell you these things happen. Here it is, twelve years out of high school, and I'm now burying my third friend. It was exactly five years to the day since he left her. Though we all tried to tell her differently, Joey always blamed herself for his death. She just never really was the same. We always knew we were different than most kids, but 12 years out of school, one person dies due to a heart problem, and two commit suicide. We have lost so much in so little. Everyone came back for her funeral as well. This time I had to call Audrey and Andie. Drue came too, as he and Andie were now married. I haven't spoken to him since he found out about her; I don't even know what he is thinking. He wasn't at the viewing, least that I saw. I saw him at the funeral, so I really should go talk to him. Its been almost a year and half since I have talked to him.

_2nd Chorus_

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_(Sing lullaby)_

(His POV)

How fitting it is. That he would go first, and she couldn't deal with life without him. She always was strong, but maybe, deep inside, he was her strength. Even when they weren't talking or weren't getting along, knowing he was out there I think comforted her and gave her the courage to go on. We all tried telling her that it wasn't her fault, but she felt differently. That she let him down, or had hurt him one too many times. There was more going on with him then was originally explained to us. So, the soul mates are again reunited. I once compared them to Romeo and Juliet and she made the comment of look how that turned out, I guess she was right.


End file.
